Accommodating intraocular lenses (AIOLs) allow the eye to focus at different distances. The Crystalens® (Bausch & Lomb, Rochester, N.Y., USA) is an AIOL that has received FDA approval in the United States.
US Patent Application Publication 2011/0071628 to Gross et al. describes an accommodating intraocular lens (AIOL) implant that includes at least an anterior floating lens complex and a posterior lens complex, each of which comprises one or more optical elements, and a frame comprising one or more levers, which are coupled to the frame and the anterior floating lens complex. The levers are configured to leverage motion of the frame to move the anterior floating lens complex with respect to the posterior lens complex. Other embodiments are also described.